


Keep Eachother Warm

by Khylara



Series: Barry Manilow [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Pete and Patrick are snowed in
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Series: Barry Manilow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659907
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Keep Eachother Warm

**Author's Note:**

> New series! Titles are going to be Barry Manilow songs. Since the man has been making music for almost fifty years and is still going strong, we're going to be here for awhile. Pull up a chair, grab a snack, get comfortable.

Patrick shivered as he watched the snow falling outside the hotel room window. "It's still coming down."

Pete came up behind him, sliding his arms around his lover's waist. "It's not supposed to stop until sometime tomorrow," he said, planting a kiss against his ear. "We're probably going to be stranded for awhile."

"Well...at least we're stranded in a five star hotel with exceptional room service," Patrick commented. "It could be worse." He closed his eyes, relaxing in Pete's arms. "We should think about postponing the show." 

"Already done. I called management while you were in the shower." Pete rested his chin on Patrick's shoulder. "Rescheduled date to be announced."

Patrick sighed. "I hate to do that to the kids."

"Better that than having them come out when it's not safe," Pete pointed out. "It'll work out. Don't worry so much."

"Yeah." Patrick snuggled close. "This is nice."

"Mmm. Can't think of a better way to spend the day," Pete said as he tightened his hold on the other man.

Patrick turned in his arms, a smile on his face. "I can think of one," he said as he drew Pete into a kiss.

Pete was grinning when he drew away. "I like the way you think," he murmured as he gently pulled Patrick toward the unmade bed they had gotten out of not too long ago. "Come on, baby. Let me keep you warm."

"You already do," Patrick said as he took off his t-shirt. He pulled Pete's over his head, tossing it to the floor as well. "You look good," he said, running a hand over his chest. "Andy still bullying you into working out with him."

"Yeah. He even called me at six this morning to go work out with him." Pete rolled his eyes. "I told him I was snuggling with you and to fuck off." 

Patrick laughed. "You didn't."

"I did. He should know better by now." He began trailing kisses down Patrick's neck and along his shoulders. "Mmm...love you so much, baby."

"Love you, too," Patrick breathed, sighing as Pete teased one of his nipples erect with his tongue. "So much...God, Pete."

"Sweet baby." Pete moved even lower, licking a path down his torso to the waistband of his jeans. "You're so perfect for me...wonderful."

"So...so are you...Oh, God," Patrick's hand fisted in his hair. "Please, love...please..."

"Shh, baby. I've got you. It's okay." Putting his hand over Patrick's, he gently moved it to his shoulder. "I'm right here, baby. Okay?"

"Yeah...okay," Patrick managed to get out as Pete went for his zipper. "Yours, too." he said as he reached out. "Take yours off, too. I want to see you."

"Okay, baby. Give me a sec." Standing up enough to get rid of his own pants, he laid back down next to Patrick. "Tell me what you want."

"You." Patrick pulled until Pete was on top of him. "All I want is you."

"You've got me," Pete whispered, kissing him as he moved in between Patrick's spread legs. "You've always got me." he brushed a lock of hair out of his lover's hazel eyes. "Okay?"

"Better than okay." He groaned as Pete slowly entered him. "Oh...fuck."

"God, I love it when you curse. It just sounds so fucking dirty." Pete slowly began to move, keeping his eyes on his lover's face. "So good...you feel so good, baby."

"Yes...Pete," Patrick moaned, clutching Pete close. "Please...please don't stop. Don't ever stop."

"Come on, baby, " Pete murmured as he watched, speeding up just a little. "Come for me. Let me see you come." he leaned down enough to brush his lips against Patrick's "Love you."

"Love you...Pete!" Patrick cried, arching into Pete's arms as his climax overtook him. Pete came a moment later, a groan escaping his lips as he buried his face in Patrick's bare shoulder.

They lay together after, calming one another with gentle touches. Pete leaned up for another kiss, smiling a little. "You okay?"

"Wonderful," Patrick breathed, a sated smile on his own face as he stretched. He sighed as Pete cleaned them up as best he could with his discarded underwear and some tissues. "Is it still snowing?"

Pete looked. "Yeah. I think it's coming down even harder now." He pulled the blanket tighter around them both. "What do you say to just lying here and keeping each other warm?"

Patrick snuggled close. "I say I like that idea a lot." He leaned up for yet another kiss. "I love you."

Pete smiled. "I love you, too."


End file.
